<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Veils by peanutbutter_ricecups</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784930">Blue Veils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_ricecups/pseuds/peanutbutter_ricecups'>peanutbutter_ricecups</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Galo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Competing, M/M, Omega Lio, alpha kray, courting, endgame is galolio but there are kraylio moments, tags added as we go!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_ricecups/pseuds/peanutbutter_ricecups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lio spends his weeks going back and forth between Kray and Galo's homes. He's in no rush to choose between the two yet, but the desire to settle down slowly starts to nag at him when unexpected company helps him figure out what was more important to him.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Writing commission for a twitter mutual</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Veils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Galo gave him a kiss on the cheek, the nose, then his other cheek. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lio~</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he cooed, another kiss, but to his temple this time. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning~.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio in turn gave a groan. Stretching his arms over his head, then to his side until he heard the satisfactory pop and relaxed. Galo watched him sweetly, eyes never falling off of his face and the cute expression he made. He didn’t mind that gaze so much now as he did then, but that didn’t stop him from pressing his palm against that dopey grin and pushing him away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo, in all his sweetness, doesn’t take the hint though and instead lays more kisses to the offered hand. “Lio,” He repeats. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss, kiss</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Lio eventually parrots out. He takes a couple minutes to stretch more, turning this way and that till he hears all the necessary pops and cracks to start the day. “Well?” Lio asks once he finishes, “Did you wake me up just to stare?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo blinks, “Huh?What, no! Of course not!” Shooting up straight, he points out the door and to the kitchen; his face lit up with his usual exuberance. “Breakfast is ready! I know you don’t like eating in bed, so I came to wake you up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking pity, Lio sits up with minimal grumbles. He raises his arms over his head and takes a deep inhale. Swinging a leg out of bed, he continues to stretch his arm and asks in a soft exhale, “What are we having?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the following silence, he brings his opposite leg up to his chest and presses his cheek against his knee, looking to Galo for a response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo, in all his glory, doesn’t look back; his eyes are trained a little lower, Lio guesses focused on the hem of his sleeping shorts. Sleeping shorts Galo had gifted him last week.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio smirks coy and repeats his question, this time a little louder for the distracted man. “What are we having for breakfast today?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes him a second, but he does eventually reply; his grin much toothier and smell much sharper than it was moments ago. “Eggs and bacon, I also got some pastries from the bakery around the corner you like and that tea you like from them too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio huffs a small laugh and spares him a grin, amused and just a bit endeared. “That sounds good, thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!” Galo says, “Anything for my-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cuts himself off, both of them aware of the word sitting at the tip of his tongue. Lio watches him curiously, brow quirked and interested in how he’d continue.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Surprisingly, he doesn’t seem too bothered in not being able to finish that sentence; instead clenching his fist, puffing up his chest and starting again like that slip never happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Lio!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sharp turn and he walks out the door, confidence exuding out of his every pore. Were it anybody else, Lio would usually have plugged his nose by now, but instead he let it wash over him and fill his lungs. A shiver ran through his back as he exhaled, finally bringing his other leg down and standing up to go join the alpha at the kitchen table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was spread gorgeously with Galo using his best plates and nicest table mats to present the home cooking. In comparison to what Kray usually serves, it’s a pitiful amount of food, but the small table and touches of just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galo</span>
  </em>
  <span> in all the dishes always left him feeling satisfied in a way Kray’s chefs were never able to achieve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he takes his seat, Galo’s prepping his plate high with all his favorites and then some. When he eventually runs out of space, Galo stands and grabs another from the kitchen to give him more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio’s lips quirked as the dishes clatter heavily in front of him. Galo beamed across from him, waiting expectantly for him to taste his cooking before sitting down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lifts his knife and fork, cuts himself a bit of egg and bacon, takes a small sniff, then finally takes a bite to the alpha’s delight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” He immediately presses, “Is it good?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio takes a second to chew before lifting his head and smiling back, nodding his head in approval.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, Galo’s chest puffs up even more. He takes a seat across from him, and claps his hands together, calling out to no one in particular: “Thank you for the food!”, before prepping his own plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a mouthful of bacon Galo went into a spiel over what’s happened at the station since he left for his week with Kray.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remi’s dog-sitting, Aina asked for vacation time, but Lucia already booked the time she wanted, so they’ve been fighting for the last couple of days because of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio eventually cuts in when Galo mentions the Captain asking about him the other day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He asks, tongue darting out quick to catch the bit of egg on his lip. “Why did he ask for me? Does he need something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Galo doesn’t answer right away, Lio calls his name again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh sorry, what?” He says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio rolls his eyes and repeats his question. “The Captain, what did he want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Sorry! He just wanted to know if you were okay! When you’re with me you usually come around the station, but when you’re with-” he swallows and Lio pretends to miss how his smile falters. “When you’re not with me, you don’t stop by and I guess he picked up on that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Doesn’t he know you’re competing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He does!” Galo yells, loud and proud, “They all know I’m competing! I talk about you all the time!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio feels his cheeks flush, embarrassment rising but he doesn’t look away from the determined look in Galo’s eyes as he continues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands both slammed onto the table, Galo stands and leans closer to him. “I wouldn’t keep something like that from them, you’re worth fighting for Lio! I’ll make sure you and everybody else knows how much my soul burns for you! I’d never hide you from anybody! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ever!</span>
  </em>
  <span> I promise!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The declaration was bold and just… again… very... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His heart cried out to stay with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the little one bedroom apartment with inconsistent water pressure and no centralized heating. So long as he stayed by that flame he’d be fine…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted it, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted it…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio took another bite of bacon and looked away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“EVERYBODY,” Galo announces, placing a proud hand on Lio’s shoulder. “LIO IS HERE.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The crew glances up, ready to scold him for the unnecessary hubbub when they catch the small wave Lio gives at his side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Lio!” Aina says first, kicking her feet off the coffee table to stand and greet him. “It’s been a while, we were just talking about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So Ignis wasn’t the only one asking about him. That was the second time that day he’s been told Burning Rescue had spoken of him. “Really?” He asks. “What were you talking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucia steps up next, cheshire grin sharp, “More like we were talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>Galo</span>
  </em>
  <span> talking about you. Lio this, Lio that.,” She deepens her voice and puffs up her chest. “ </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Next time Lio comes I’m getting on my knees and-’</span>
  </em>
  <span> ”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“LUCIA,” Galo cuts off, jaw clenched and face red. “I’m not like that at all!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Galo’s right, Lucia.” Varys says from the couch. He doesn’t bother standing to greet Lio, but does offer a friendly wave and salute. “It’s more like  </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘next time Lio’s here I’m gonna bend him over the desk and-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>LIO</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Galo yells, moving to block his view of the others. “Let’s go see the Captain!! He’s been asking about you, remember? Let’s go see him!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio isn’t given a chance to answer as Galo’s already grabbing his hand and pulling him towards Ignis’ office. Only able to catch his footing part way down the hall do Lio’s lips quirk up before parting to laugh at Galo’s sweaty grip and rushed steps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing Lio’s amusement behind him, Galo’s ears burn a bright red and he picks up the pace as if getting to Ignis’ office faster would help wash off the embarrassment pouring out of him by the bucket. Sight alone, it was easy to tell he was flustered, but his scent came out a lot sweeter and muskier from it too. Lio laughed again at how endearing the alpha was and gave his hand a strong squeeze he hoped conveyed as much affection and adoration possible.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides his shoulder’s squaring, Galo didn’t react or look back until they were standing outside of Ignis’ office. Face still flushed and with a goofy smile on his face, Galo rapped his knuckles against the metal door and called out loudly for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To both their surprise, it was Remi that answered the door.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought I heard you introduce Lio earlier.” He scolds, “Next time don’t be so loud.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo frowns, chin jutting out in an odd pout that Lio finds unreasonably handsome. “What’s it matter if I’m loud? I’ve done it before and you’ve never complained then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This time’s different, Thymos,” Ignis says, standing from behind his desk with a blanket in his arms, held close and cautiously to his chest. “There’s company.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both heads tilt in confusion before the bundle starts fussing and letting out pained sounds of discomfort; tiny fisted hands shaking as it struggles out of Ignis’ grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A BABY?!” Galo yells, immediately shushed by both men. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you have a baby?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asks, still moderately loud, but the effort was there. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You said you were watching their dog!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remi deadpanned, “I said I’d be watching their </span>
  <em>
    <span>pup</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly!” He exclaims, shushed again. Galo clicks his tongue and switches back to whisper yelling at him, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought you meant you’d be watching their puppy! Not watching their kid!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remi puts a defensive hand on his hip and clicks his tongue. “Pup can be used synonymously with </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Galo.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That doesn’t mean people still use the word! It’s like hearing someone say groovy or phat with a p-h!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remi’s cheeks flushing red is tell enough that Galo has a point, but rather than giving him the satisfaction of knowing that he instead turns away and crosses his arms. Galo sighs and looks to Lio for some form of validation instead. Before he can apologize for giving him the misinformation, Galo’s caught off guard by the dumbstruck look in his eyes; his lips slightly parted and hands twitching by his side, as if wanting to reach out to the still fussing child in Ignis’ arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“L-Lio?” Galo asks, tentative. “A-are you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio doesn’t answer, but seems to be a bit more aware of his surroundings now as he folds his hands in front of him. He nods in response, but his eyes never leave the squirming swaddle. “What’s their name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Freya.” Ignis says. “There's a cold going around in her daycare, workers advised Puguna not to drop her off until it clears and they’re able to properly clean the area.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Galo huffs and rubs the back of his neck, “Is the firehouse really the best place for a baby though? Do her parents know she’s here at least?”</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Remi huffs back, still facing the opposite direction, but slowly inching his way back to face their superior. “Of course, I called earlier today. There isn’t any other place to leave her, since their family is mostly out of town. I then called the Captain to insure bringing her would be alright.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis nods in agreement, his upper body slightly rocking to try and accommodate the increasingly upset child. Though watching such a stone faced man try to placate a child was fun, Remi took pity on him and opened his arms to take Freya from him. She still grumbled, but seemed much more relaxed in Remi’s hold than their captain’s.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was hoping to convince members of the team to help watch her in shifts while I go about my firehouse duties.” Remi looks to Galo, Freya bouncing in his arms and begrudgingly sucking on her tiny fist with tears in her eyes. “Like you said, a firehouse isn’t a good place for a baby and I wouldn’t want her getting startled every time the alarms go off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Galo takes a second to think up his schedule for the day, mentally checking his daily chores and tasks to see if there was any free time in between for baby duty. He opens his mouth to answer, but Lio interrupts before he can confirm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can watch her.” He says. All three look to him, Remi and Galo more obviously caught off guard while Ignis leans back onto his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure about that, Lio?” Remi asks, “It’s a six hour shift, I wouldn’t feel right asking you to cancel your plans to help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lio rolls his eyes and finally moves until he’s face to face with Freya, blowing wet raspberries at him as he pokes at her chubby cheeks. “It’s no trouble, I didn’t have anything planned other than visiting Galo during work.” He smiles as she lets out a loud keen in his direction. “So long as Galo’s okay with it, also.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes fall on Galo now, who reddens slightly before grinning wide and goofy. “Of course, Lio!” He says, “You don’t have to ask! If you want to help then go for it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their gazes meet and a silence washes over them. Galo’s bright smile encourages a small one out of Lio, his cheeks tinting a cute shade of red before he ducks back down to coo at Freya.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Remi then starts talking about care and giving a general layout of her daily schedule, Lio nods along. Though his focus is mainly on the bubbling baby trying to stick his finger in her mouth, he makes mental notes of where supplies were and where to find him if needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to hold her?” Remi asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Can I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, since you’ll be helping out watching her, I don’t see why not.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hand off is a bit clumsy with Freya disliking being passed off once again. Her eyes widen and she’s momentarily frozen, unsure of what to think of him. Remi and Galo both moved to help when her little eyebrows furrowed and eyes watered. Before she could break out in tears though, Lio spoke up in a tone noone in the room had ever heard from him before. Hearing it was a punch in the gut to Galo, blood rushed to his face and a desire to hold the omega and child made his palms sweat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ignis kept his eyes trained on him, but Galo made no move to try and hide the goofy lovestruck expression he had for the omega. They were supposed to talk about that today, but right now, that was the farthest thing from his mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello, Freya~</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Lio says, sweet and soft. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll be spending the day together, so take good care of me today, please.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God he loved him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've got writing commissions open for nsfw and sfw work! </p>
<p>Go ahead and check me out here: https://tinyurl.com/yavgdbmp</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>